Curse or blessing
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: What do you find sexy? My answer will be little children. Stan Marsh made a deal and now not only does he lose his soul but he loses his attraction to anyone but young children.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I went shopping by myself to pick up somethings. Lube, condoms and lots of candies and cakes.

Today was special. Today was for the new children, another batch my sick mind would torment.

I paid for the goods and left the store moving quickly until I was stopped.

It wasn't like I wanted to feel this way. I felt disgusted with myself as my eyes met blue wide eyes. She looked about seven with long raven silky locks.

"Hay Mr, would you like to buy some cookies" she asks me. Her name tag had Wendy on it and when she smiled and my world lit up.

I knew I was sick. My hands were stained with sin. No matter how much I tried, I wasn't attracted to anyone or anything but children. Little girls, I loved them all. Red hair, black, brown? It never mattered. The younger the better and I played by those rules.

"No thank you" I say quickly trying to get away from her before I felt the urge to take her. I knew I would have to head to 'Sin' tonight for the new stock coming in.

I turned away from her and walked away. She had no idea what I wanted to do to her, I was a sexual predator. In simple terms, I-Stan Marsh- am a paedophile.

I left the store and went to my extravagant car. The latest mercedes, it was equipped with a lot of comforts but my mind was on getting home and digging into my pants. I was going to get off the small raven's face.

In 10 minutes I was at the gate of my mansion. A woman stood there glaring at me tears running down her cheeks.

"You are a heartless man" she screamed loudly at me. A van soon pulled up and the girl took her luggage and entered the van.

She thought she was being freed, let go. It was far from the truth, the cruel truth that she would never make it past this street alive.

In actual fact she was already dead when she turned 15, yet I decided to keep her for a while longer.

3rd person POV

Alexander had been 6 years old when she first came to the Marsh Mansion. Stan was just 20 then, he loved her big lucid green eyes and long curly brown hair. Her smooth and soft skin.

But time hadn't spared her, Alex was 16 now and she had developed quite well with large breasts and a tall slender frame.

His first disgust started when she started her period at 13. Then her beautifully flat chest began to grow and her hips began to widen. Right now she was beautiful but even so he could no longer stand her.

His stomach twisted up when he heard the gun shot. They were had 'taken' care of her. They made sure she would keep his secret till he died. No one could ever know his secret.

He thought of the last time he'd touched her. On her 15th birthday. He had wrapped up her breast in bandages. He couldn't get hard off her so he stopped.

As the gates opened, he drove into his estate. Tonight he would pick two more, he felt hungry. This time he would pick one boy.

He hadn't had one in a long time. He licked his dry lips at the thought of caressing soft skin once more. He hated what he was but he could not change his own nature. It was his punishment for a deal he made with the devils son 'Damien'.

Stan parked his car in the garage next to his white Bentley. He licked his lips as he pushed his hands into his pants. This was his punishment and a cruel one it was.

Yet he could never regret what he did, the curse may be his downfall but he had lived.

He lived more than anyone else could ever say they did. His lips widened into a wide smile before erupting in laughter.

"You are special" the words left Gerald's mouth so quickly. "Sadly you will remain infertile and with a lengthen life span" Gerald Broflovski had always been in the underworld. Hell on earth. A redhead male, pale smooth and soft skin laid motionless on the table. A white pair of briefs hid was all he had on.

"The first X105. I should name you... Kyle!" Gerald smirked as he walked over to the fire place and threw X105's file in the flames.

Green eyes opened. "Where am I?" X105 asked. "Who am I?"

"You are experiment X105, companion. Genetically modified to not change. Your growth hormones shut off. Infertile with a lengthen life span of 40 years as opposed to you predecessors who had 10 years." Gerald smiled at the confused look on the boys face. "Simply you are a companion and you are special the first of a new age"

"Special" X105 whispered looked down at his hands. He sat up absurdly.

"You will give me funding for a year" Gerald smirked.

"A companion to who?" X105 asked. Gerald said nothing he sat on a chair next to X105's bed. The small boy used the opportunity to look around the room.

The room was white and had nothing but a chair and bed. The floor too was tiled with white tiles. The only thing of colour was the strange man that sat beside him. "My name is X10-" he was cut off.

"Kyle. Kyle Broflovski" Gerald corrected him.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"The mad Doctor, Gerald or some call me the devil" Gerald smiled.

Kyle stared down 'Gerald' who was half bald dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

The door opened to reveal a man in a black ops uniform. "It is time"

"You have to sleep now Kyle. When you wake up you will be with your new master" Gerald pulled out an injection.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 1

Stan ties the mask over his eyes to hide his face. He was about to enter the club dressed in his trench coat.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The bouncer smirked.

"Vegas parties little vegas parties" Stan said. The slowly bouncer bowed his head and stepped aside.

"Third door to the left, code X105" he whispered. The audience outside had their mouths hung open. They had never seen the smart mouthed bouncer be so respectful.

Stan kept walking until he was in the club. The party had sexy women dancing around poles nude. Stan felt his stomach churn in disgust. His imagination running to the little girl named Wendy.

"She would look prettier nude and dancing on the pole." He shook his head, clearing the mental images he focused on the task at hand.

He walked up to the bar and took a seat at the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" A blonde woman with D cup boobs asked. Stan's face turned into a scowl. He ignored her and looked around the room. The dancing girls were now making out creating a large all girls orgie.

Stan's eyes landed on a door with a security lock on it. His lips broke into a smile his palms became sweaty. He just couldn't wait to own a new one.

He wanted two this time. He was heading for male fist and the talk of the town said that tonight's exhibition would be the best.

Stan licked his dry lips, it had been too long since he had touched soft baby skin. Too long since he had sucked on cute pink nipples.

He stood up and walked to the door. As soon as he typed in the code the door opened to a stair case leading underground to a place under the club.

He went down the stairs carefully before entering the main room that had a stage with a box in the centre. He quickly took a seat.

A presenter came on stage. A man with white hair and sunglasses. "Well I would like to introduce the X105 or Kyle for short"

The box opened up to reveal a boy nude and chained to the inside of the box. He had the redest curls Stan had ever seen. His skin looked soft and pale.

"Bidding starts at 12 million dollars." The man smiled.

"Impossible what is so special about him? 12 million is high way robbery" a fat man stood up and yelled to the presenter in anger. "7 million, only because redheads are hard to find"

"He was genetically engineered to not age" the man adds.

"10 years is quite a small period of time" another man yelled. "You keep and average child for 9-12 years for half the cost"

"True. But Kyle here will stay for 40. But as of today he has 39 years remaining" the presenter smirked as silence filled the room.

"20 million" a woman said.

"50 million" another counter. Stan remained silent till the bidding reached its epitome.

"100 million dollars, going once, twice-" the presenter said.

"150 million" Stan countered. Everyone turned to look at him. He smirked, money was never a problem to him. "Do I get him or not?"

"O-of course sir" the man on stage cleared his throat "150 m-million going once, twice and sold to the man in the trench coat."

Stan smirked.

He stood up and walked towards the stage. He was given a laptop for wired transfer of the money.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stan smiled slightly at the little boy in the passenger's seat beside him. They had dressed him up in a green dress with stocking making him look like a girl.

Stan's first reason for wanting the child was for the fact the child would not age. Under closer inspection the boy was quite beautiful, even for a ginger.

Pale skin, red hair and- Stan had yet to see his eyes. His hand subconsciously rested on the redhead's lap. He robbed at it slightly, he felt desperate wanting to whip it out and put it into the other's ass.

Stan was however not a monster and he actually cared how the small boy would feel when he woke up.

It took an hour and a half for them to reach his home. The Marsh Mansion, the gates opened and he parked in his garage. He was so distracted he didn't notice green eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

Stan found himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever saw. He could not wait to start getting his due for the 150 million.

"Its not polite to speak until spoken to" Stan replied. He got out of the car, the small redhead got out too. Stan waited till they got to the safety of his bedroom before he said another word.

Kyle was giving him confused looks and now he'd answer Kyle's questions.

"Don't look so afraid" Stan held back his hand from grabbing Kyle and stripping the boy. Having his way with him on the bed.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is a companion? Where is 'Gerald'?" Kyle asked. "I don't understand" tears began leaking from Kyle's eyes.

"You are making it very difficult not to fuck you right now" Stan sighed. "Stan Marsh, you are here to make me happy"

"Make you happy?" Kyle asked. Stan smiled as he took of his trench coat and mask. He stood six foot three with raven black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Your point in living is to make me happy." Stan repeated.

"I see" Kyle looked down "What would make you happy?"

"Start by taking off your clothes" Stan sat at the foot of the bed. Kyle's cheeks darkened and he shook his head "take it off Kyle"

"I- I can't" Kyle took a step back. Stan smiled darkly at Kyle.

"Force it is then" Stan had Kyle pinned on the bed in seconds. Kyle struggled against the larger man, he screamed and cried but nothing would stop Stan.

"Shut up" Stan roared. The loud hysterical crying was now whimpers. Stan held the lube to Light and smirked.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: swearing, sex with children, murder, violence and appearance of satan's son

Disclaimer: southpark has it owner and my story is copy righted to me yo niggas copyright to me!

Reviews

JigokuTsuki Oh My why I didn't see this before I love it seriusly I hope you can upload soon this fic and the others also Like: The Priest please.. I love your fics *-*

R: I will try and update priest, written part of chapter 5 but am always lazy.

AwesomeSpellsPrussia PEDO ALERT! This is interesting, I haven't read anything like it before.

R: before you ask, I am not a pedo in real life but my mind, much like southpark is a dirty, dirty place.

kay-kw33n you actually posted it I thought you weren't gunna

R: YOLO

Chapter 2

Kyle POV

I woke up, I felt strong arms around me. The monster from yesterday held unto me, fear and pain surged through me as he ran his hand through my hair.

I finally looked up to his smiling face, he looked happy. Is this really what I was made for? Making monsters happy as I made myself sad.

"Don't cry I bearly even did anything to you" he said, I hadn't even realised I was crying until the tears fell from my cheeks to my bear torso.

"Mister why did you do that?" I asked. He smiled at me before placing a kiss on my head.

"Because I like you" he said softly. He kissed my neck "because you are really beautiful and-" he kissed my nipple, I felt something harden beside me. "I love you"

Was this really my life? Letting a man double my size put his pee maker in my bum. Moses help me, he pushed me unto my back and this time I didn't struggle. His fingers brushing over my nipples, his lips kissing down my stomach.

Why was he doing this? Had I been naughty? He pulled back the covers and his pee thing was standing. I wondered how he had put it in me in the first place.

"Sir please-" I pleaded but he simply laughed.

"Shut up and open your legs" He said as he roughly pulled apart my knees staring between my legs. "Bigger than I like" he sighed then sucked on his finger and he put it in me. I felt uncomfortable but he didn't plan on stopping.

I tried my best not to cry covering my mouth with my hands and shutting my eyes. His hand grabbed mine and pulled them off my mouth. "Sir, I-"

"Don't call me 'sir' my name is Stan. Call me Master and two don't close you mouth or eyes, the next time you do that you will be punished severly" His eyes turned icy and it made me shiver in fear.

He pulled his finger out of me which made me groan, he pulled me to him and held me in his arms for a moment. I was scared and he didn't give a flying horse.

He stopped suddenly pushing me to the floor roughly. He smirked as a figure walked into the room, my butt hurt alot.

The man had black hair and red eyes, he was tall and muscular. He wore a black shirt with skulls on it and black ripped pants.

"Thought I should greet your new 'wife' and so here I am." The man said. The smirked slapped on his face as he rose a finger and I floated up, I tried covering myself. I was scared!

"Put him down Damien, he is about to cry" He put me down on the bed and I felt the sudden urge to hide. "What do you want?"

"Here I am to say a friendly hay and you think I came here to cause pain and distruction?" The amused look did not leave his eyes so I slipped off the bed to try and hide beneath it but as I gut half was I was lifted by my foot and placed on the bed. Stan looked mad.

"I will fucking spank you if you don't calm down" He treatened.

"Also souls are running low and I am hungry if you can send about 80 down tonight it will be fine"

"Fine, bye" Stan said. The Damien man left us alone in the room.

Lucky for me the Stan man didn't want me making him happy so he took me to have a bath. In a giant tub, it looked I could swim in there.

He carried me there and set me down to enter the tub, he lifted me and put me on his lap.

(+6+) (==)

Stan POV

(,_,) (•~•)

I washed his hair, I loved the red curls. Usually I liked black heads and brown heads but he was beautiful with red. I placed a kiss on his back and his neck. He tensed on my lap which made me hard.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"No" he lied, his heart was beating faster. I could feel it, he was alive.

"Why not?" I asked as my hand dunked him in the water to rinse the soap out. When he came back up I lifted him and position him for my erection.

I pushed him unto it running my finger over the slie of his own. He had to be taught to pleasure a man. Simple touches to please me, I growled as he stayed still and didn't ride me.

It irritated me, sleeping with a rag doll. Still I needed a release before I delievered 80 souls to hell. I did all the work and as soon as I came I pulled out and left the tub. Kenny needed to teach him to please a man, until then I am renting russian girls.

(_) ($_$)

Kenny POV

(8_8)

I frowned as Stan pushed a small redhead to me. Teach another one? How many had I taught for him? Most he killed after a single night in bed with them, he claimed he loved his burnett with green eyes and now he had gotten rid of her.

"What's your name kid?" I asked as Stan retreated, the kid had red hair and large green eyes, he was pale and porcelain like some english noble. He was small and thin and wore black shorts and with a green t-shirt.

"Kyle" he replied in a small voice, he looked down to his feet where he wore flip flops. His cheeks flushed red as I began to strip, If it were anyone but Stan I would never train a child but for stan I would.

"Kyle you are going to have to get naked too" I said feeling guilty. Guilty that for once I didn't masturbate to get hard for one of Stan's kids instead just by looking at him I felt a climax on the way. The kid was pretty.

(-_-)

STAN POV

(+_+)

I ran the knife across the woman's throat slitting it, 79 I counted as she fell to the floor forming a puddle of her own blood around her.

One more and then I was done for today, I slipped into the darkness of the alley awaiting another couple that wanted a quickie or a drug dealer or something.

Innocent blood would burn me like acid. The embodiment of innocence was children, just to mock me Damien made me only like children.

I grit my teeth as I tightened my hold on my knife, the day I would neer forget. The day I lost my angel and almost my own life, revenge was all I wanted and Eric Cartman would pay. The whole world would pay for their sins. I watched a man back into the alley he looked around as if scared, he stepped on something.

That something was the dead woman's hand and before he could scream or run, I slit his throat. Sacrificing souls was simple. 10 points in the city and 8 people on each point, the bodies and blood would all fade and it would be like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

I smirked as I watched them burn, hell's fire could never be put out.

I watched them burn.

I had to change and go get some Russian girls to fuck from the child-nd-us club.

TBC so please leave a review.


End file.
